1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective calling reception system and method and, more particularly, to a radio selective calling reception system and method which can control received messages and display messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a radio selective calling reception system of this type, as the information-orientated society expands, a larger amount of message information is processed, and each message tends to be long. Messages used in a radio selective calling receiver of this type include information such as weather forecasts, stock prices, and exchange rates. There is a tendency to increase the number of services of providing such messages.
Message read methods used in a system of this type include a method of sequentially reading message information from the first character or page of a message, a method of sequentially reading message information from the last character or page of a message, and the like.
In a system of this type, however, a large amount of message information tends to be transmitted at once, and each message tends to be long. When, therefore, a long message is read, and its contents are to be checked, the location of necessary information in the long message must be specified. This operation takes much time.
In addition, unnecessary messages may be sent by some information provision services, posing a problem in terms of the effective use of the memory for storing messages.